


Welcome Interlude

by kyarorin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Post-Series, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Wreckers Fluff, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: Sometimes little breaks remind you of the good things. Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leximuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/gifts).



> For my lovely nb, L. <3  
> (Bulkhead given female pronouns, bc tbh I prefer it? Big beautiful ladybot. uwu )

“Absolutely not!”

He hadn’t meant for his words to echo in the hall as both Bulkhead and Wheeljack cornered him- the later’s wide smirking lopsidedly while the former was pulling what the humans called ‘puppy eyes’.

It was, at least, what he assumed ‘puppy eyes’ meant: Bulkhead was tilting his helm while giving him the most hopeful and forlorn look while she fidgeted with her hands, studiously not touching her superior while Wheeljack... Well, while Wheeljack was being Wheeljack, having grabbed Ultra Magnus by the hips and attempting to steer the larger mech towards an empty conference room.

He  _ knew _ the demo-expert’s reputation, thank you very much, and he did not want any rumors of the trysting kind to be spread about him and  _ Wheeljack _ , of all mechs. 

The temporary lead of Cybertron’s rebuilding project would never hear the end of it- especially from Knock Out. 

But, Bulkhead’s hopeful optics were hard to ignore, especially with the promise of ‘old times.’ Before the war had become hopeless and the Wreckers had dispersed. Before he and Wheeljack had been unable to set aside their differences. 

Venting slowly, Ultra Magnus budged, “One hour. That’s all you’re getting; I still have supplies to oversee.” 

The green mech perked up, while Wheeljack crowed as Ultra Magnus finally gave into his fruitless pushing towards the conference room door.

\----

It was small pleasures like this that Ultra Magnus had denied himself of once the war had gotten into full swing, lying in the darkened conference room, table pushed to the side so the three of them could curl up around each other and just.... Rest.

Helm resting on Bulkhead’s chest, Magnus let his optics shutter and offline; his subordinate was always more than agreeable to be everyone’s pillow, holding them both close in her arms and simply humming tunelessly while Wheeljack wriggled around.

Even now, years after their unit had disbanded with many members still missing or dead, they fell into the usual routine. He could probably count down to the very second Wheeljack would stop and settle, and crack some ludicrous joke.

Magnus found that he almost welcomed it, despite his usual disdain for unnecessary interruptions. A bizarre bit of ‘normalcy’ as they all tried to contend with the war, officially, being over and life returning to their homeworld. 

The minutes, and then seconds passed by and Magnus cracked open one optic to see Wheeljack lying on his front, facing him. 

He couldn’t help it, he raised a browplate and watched as the smaller mech shrugged and smirked. “What?”

“What, what?” Bulkhead repeated, lifting her helm to peer curiously at the two of them. 

All that magnus could respond with was a put upon vent. “Never you mind, Bulkhead.”

“Ah, I think the stern commander was expecting me to be a slag.”

Her optics rolled, “Jackie, when are you not?”

“Ouch, right through the spark.”

Without his meaning to a small smile crept onto Ultra Magnus’ face and he chuckled, listening to the by-play; a welcome interruption, to say the very least.

  



End file.
